Responsabilidades
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Porque incluso los príncipes tienen responsabilidades, y Brave Heart, el hijo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle está a punto de descubrirlo.


_Antes de nada me gustaría recalcar que My Little Pony no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust._

 _Este es mi nuevo fanfic, se recomienda leer el fanfic "Corazón Valiente" y "La Guerra de los Dragones" para entender mejor esta historia, pero no es obligatorio._

 _Espero que les guste, lo escribí en un momento de inspiración. Es one-shoot, así que no habrá más capítulos._

* * *

Un día nuevo empezaba en Equestria, mientras nueva la princesa del lugar Twilight Sparkle levantaba de nuevo el sol, al igual que hacía todas las mañanas.

Poco a poco, todos los ponis iban levantándose para empezar sus actividades diarias, de hecho el verano había terminado apenas días atrás, e iba siendo hora de que los potrillos comenzaran a ir al colegio.

"Spike, despierta" le dijo Twilight a su esposo, el dragón príncipe de Equestria, que, lentamente abrió los ojos.

"¿Ya es hora de levantarse?" preguntó mientras se estiraba.

"Sí, voy a ir bajando al comedor a esperar el desayuno, ¿Podrías despertar a Brave Heart?"

Brave Heart era el hijo de ambos, un híbrido entre poni y dragón había nacido años después de la derrota de Tirek y Chrysalis, en una era de paz y, por suerte para él llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz, con sus seis años.

Spike estaba aún somnoliento, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras su esposa abandonaba los aposentos, él se levantó de la cama, se estiró una vez más, y también salió para dirigirse al cuarto de su retoño.

El pequeño Brave Heart aun dormía plácidamente aun cuando los rayos de sol habían comenzado a entrar en su cuarto. Parecía tan vulnerable… era una lástima despertarlo, pero debía desayunar para empezar sus lecciones.

"Despierta, hijo. Ya es hora de levantarse"

El pequeño abrió un poco los ojos, y vio a su padre, pero se dio la vuelta.

"Cinco minutos más" rogó.

En lugar de enfadarse, su padre simplemente lo sacó delicadamente de la cama mientras le hacía cosquillas.

"¿Cómo que cinco minutos más? ¿Sabes que a los pequeños que no se levantan pronto les ataca el monstruo de la garra?"

Su hijo se rio mucho, pero lo importante era que ya estaba levantado. Padre e hijo bajaron al comedor también a esperar el desayuno.

Después de comer para tener fuerzas, la familia real estaba lista para iniciar sus obligaciones reales.

Twilight Sparkle como la princesa que era tenía un montón de reuniones para tratar asuntos que afectaban a Equestria. Su esposo Spike la ayudaría, pero antes debía dejar al pequeño Brave Heart en su clase.

"Papá, ¿Los otros también estudian en sus casas?"

La pregunta de su hijo pilló a su padre por sorpresa, la respuesta era que no, evidentemente, pero ¿Sería conveniente que el pequeño supiese la verdad? Se estaba educando en palacio porque tenía muchas responsabilidades para el que no lo podían preparar fuera del mismo. Finalmente se decidió por mentirle al pequeño, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero una mentirijilla para mantenerlo a salvo no podía ser tan malo…

"Sí, lo hacen"

Pero Spike no contaba con que la familia real iba a tener invitados aquel día que iban a desvelar su mentira.

En palacio se presentaron Fluttershy, su esposo Discord y la hija de ambos, Pandora. Twilight no veía a sus amigas a menudo, de ahí su alegría; por su parte, Brave Heart se alegró mucho de ver a Pandora, los hijos de las amigas de su madre habían sido sus amigos, pero por Pandora sentía algo aún más profundo, pero era demasiado joven para saber por qué.

Mientras sus padres tomaban el té y charlaban, los pequeños se divertían jugando en la habitación de Brave Heart.

"Me gusta este juguete" comentó ella señalando la cometa que el pequeño híbrido de poni y dragón tenía.

"Oh, está bien. Pero no me dejan volarla fuera de los jardines de palacio" respondió él con algo de fastidio en la voz.

"El otro día en la escuela nos ayudaron a construirnos unas nosotros mismos…" comenzó a contar Pandora, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

"¿¡Qué es eso de escuela?!" preguntó con algo de angustia en la voz Brave Heart.

"Pues es un sitio donde vamos a aprender y a conocer a otros ponis" respondió ella inocentemente, pues aun no había entendido el hecho de que el pequeño príncipe no podía salir de palacio.

Brave Heart se sintió muy dolido, pero sobre todo traicionado por su propio padre, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habría mentido?

Cuando los invitados se fueron, él protestó.

"¡Quiero ir al colegio! Pandora va, ¿Por qué yo no?"

Sus padres se miraron con caras de preocupación.

"Cielo, ella no es una princesa, pero tú eres un príncipe. Debes entender la diferencia" le explicó calmadamente su madre.

Pero aquello no hizo cambiar de opinión al pequeño.

"Pero no es justo. Yo… yo quiero poder jugar en el parque como hacen los otros. No me gusta estar aquí encerrado"

"Algún día tendrás que dirigir Equestria" intervino su padre "Debes prepararte y entender que tu madre y yo hacemos esto por tu bien"

"¡No es verdad! ¡Hacéis esto porque os gusta!" replicó el joven híbrido alzando la voz.

"¡No se te ocurra hablarnos de ese modo, jovencito!" le regañó su padre también levantando la voz "¡Eres un príncipe comportante como tal!"

"Yo… ¡Yo no quiero se príncipe!"

"¡Vete a tu cuarto! ¡Esta noche te has quedado sin cenar!" le castigó su padre.

"Os odio"

Y el pequeño se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo. Spike se quedó hecho polvo a raíz de la discusión.

"¿Crees que he sido demasiado severo con él?" le preguntó a su esposa.

"No, has hecho lo correcto. Ya se le pasará la rabieta. Brave Heart debe entender que tendrá que gobernar Equestria algún día" le consoló Twilight.

Pero Brave Heart era aún demasiado pequeño para razonar, y sí estaba en la edad de cometer locuras, así que decidió escaparse de casa para ir al colegio. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente, pero ya tenía montado su plan.

Al día siguiente, el pequeño híbrido se despertó muy temprano, antes que ningún otro en el Palacio. La Princesa Luna, que había estado vigilante durante toda la noche, se retiraba a sus aposentos para descansar, aquel era el momento que Brave Heart había estado esperando, tenía que ser rápido, su madre no tardaría demasiado en levantar el sol… metió la almohada bajo la cama, se puso un disfraz, y abrió la ventana. Entre su cuarto y el muro de palacio había un hueco considerable, y él todavía no había aprendido a volar bien, pero tenía que dar lo mejor de sí. Saltó por la ventana y, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo logró que sus alas le tuvieran en el aire el tiempo suficiente como para agarrarse al muro, luego hizo un enorme esfuerzo para agarrarse al mismo, pero bajar fue relativamente fácil, pues un montón de maleza se pegaba al muro y le ayudó en el descenso.

Aquella era la primera vez que salía de palacio sin escolta o sin sus padres. Era libre de ir a donde él quisiera, no debía preocuparse… además iba disfrazado, ¿Quién iba a reconocerlo pues? Después de preguntar a dos arrogantes unicornios que pasaron de él, finalmente una amable anciana poni terrestre le indicó el camino a la escuela.

En la escuela nadie pareció reconocer su disfraz; el pequeño híbrido estuvo a punto de saludar a su amiga Amethyst, la hija de Rarity, pero recordó que debía pasar desapercibido, de modo que no lo hizo.

Cuando la profesora le preguntó de qué clase era, el pequeño Brave Heart mintió diciéndole que era nuevo (aunque no era del todo una mentira) y, tras una rápida visita al despacho del director, le dejaron entrar a una de las clases.

Al principio pensó que todo era genial, los profesores no estaban encima de él presionándolo como sí hacían sus profesores particulares. Pero pronto se aburrió de aquellas aburridas lecciones tan básicas sobre la historia de Equestria, pues ya se la habían hecho aprender de memoria en Palacio, de modo que trató de hablar con una potrilla que estaba cerca de él, pero fue castigado por hablar en clase de cara a la pared.

"Esto no es lo que me imaginé" pensó tristemente Brave Heart.

Todo pareció ir a mejor en el recreo, cuando los otros potrillos le enseñaron juegos. El joven híbrido solo jugaba con otros pequeños de su edad cuando las amigas de su madre llevaban alguno de sus hijos o hijas, cosa que sucedía muy pocas veces.

Sin embargo, un capricho del destino quiso que uno de los presentes tirara del disfraz de Brave Heart con más fuerza de la necesaria e, involuntariamente se lo arrancase revelando su aspecto. Todos se acercaron a mirarlo, al principio parecían incrédulos por la presencia del príncipe, pero entonces alguien entre los presentes hizo un comentario despectivo sobre el peculiar aspecto de híbrido, y todos comenzaron a reírse de él.

Brave Heart se sintió acorralado y con miedo, por primera vez se arrepentía de haberse ido de aquella manera.

"Oh, va a llorar"

Se rieron aún más, salvo Amethyst, la cual se llevó a su amigo lejos de allí, donde estaban los maestros, que estaban asombrados.

No pasó mucho hasta que avisaron a los aliviados padres de Brave Heart donde estaba su hijo.

"¿¡Sabes lo mal que nos los has hecho pasar, jovencito?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!" le regañó su padre.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó Brave Heart débilmente mirando hacia el suelo; todavía le duraba el miedo en el cuerpo por lo ocurrido.

Al ver la cara de su hijo, el enfado de sus padres comenzó a disminuir, siendo sustituida por preocupación.

Ya en palacio, Brave Heart les contó lo sucedido en la escuela. Para consolarlo, su padre le contó como la primera vez que trató de vivir con otros dragones siendo todavía un niño, estos se habían burlado de él por haber crecido entre ponis.

"Debes entenderlo" le dijo Twilight a su retoño "Tú eres diferente, y los otros ponis a veces se sienten intimidados o enfadados cuando ven algo diferente"

"Pero yo no quiero ser diferente" protestó Brave Heart.

"Ser diferente no es malo, hijo" respondió Spike "Míranos a tu madre y a mí. Somos diferentes y aun así nos queremos"

"Yo no querría más a tu padre si fuera poni en vez de dragón, ¿Sabes?"

La tristeza y el miedo comenzaban a desaparecer para el pequeño híbrido.

Aquella experiencia le había demostrado a Brave Heart por qué debía quedarse en palacio, porque era un príncipe, tenía unas responsabilidades diferentes al resto y, debía aceptarlas y convivir con ellas. Algún día su máxima prioridad sería cuidar de Equestria. Aunque todavía le quedaba mucho para eso… y dentro de poco el pequeño tendría que enfrentarse a algo mucho más terrible que su primer día en un colegio…

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Ya lo había dicho antes, pero vuelvo a repetir que dejé de ver el show en la cuarta temporada, ahora he vuelto a ver los capítulos peridos._

 _Aun así esto se sitúa en un Universo Alternativo (AU) de modo que los personajes que aparecen a partir de la cuarta temporada tienen un nuevo rol._

 _Si les gustó la historia pueden dejar un review y darle a "follow" en mi página de perfil para que les avisen cuando suba un nuevo fanfic._

 _Tengo otra sorpresa, hasta el Sábado 11 de Agosto hasta las 00:00 (hora española) estará abierta una votación en Google Drive (tienen el enlace en mi perfil de usuario) para que voten qué les gustaría que sucediera en mi siguiente fanfic (largo) de My Little Pony._

 _Gracias a todos por leer_ _y espero verlos a todos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
